Halloween Surprise
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: What happens at a Halloween party, stays at a Halloween party.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey all. I'm normally a Wemma writer but saw some Schueberry stories and started to like the pair. So here's a Halloween inspired one-shot that I may or may not continue on. So please read and review so I know people like it. Set in season two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

_What the hell am I doing here? _Will thought to himself as he stood outside the Puckerman household. His finger lightly traced over the doorbell but he couldn't get the courage to actually press it.

In his other hand, he held a Jack-O-Lantern mask, tightly gripping it for dear life as his happiness in life depended on how the events would turn out at this party. Two weeks ago his life was normal. He kept his school life professional as all ways and kept his love life private, until his secret came out to an unexpected person.

"_Mr. Schue, you're so obvious," Puck said to him one day after glee practice. Will looked at him confused, not sure what the boy was implying._

"_Beg your pardon, Puck?" Will asked, tired of the boys cocky attitude._

"_Rachel, you need to tone it down man, like seriously. I can tell from miles away that you're about ready to pounce on her," Puck said with a smirk while Will's breathe caught in his throat. He was caught, but how? He had been so careful about keeping his feelings for her private._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Will stammered._

"_Please cut the crap. Relationships are like my sixth sense and plus the whole Rocky Horror thing was not about Ms. P," Puck said proudly as he crossed his arms._

_Will looked at him with his brows furrowed. He sighed deeply and before he even admitted anything, Puck smiled widely, knowing he was right._

"_I knew it. You so like her," Puck shouted._

"_Noah, please keep it down. This could get me into a lot of trouble," Will said as his face now turned to concern, eyes holding a serious demeanor._

"_Calm down, dude, I won't say anything," Puck agreed, making Will sigh out in relief._

"_So have you made a move?" Puck asked once things had quieted down. Will shook his head no, too embarrassed to even be having this conversation with a student._

"_Chicken?" Puck asked in amusement, while Will scolded him._

"_No, it's complicated. I can't just go up to her and admit it. She'd think I'm a pervert or something," Will said, a hint of complaining laced in his voice. If only he were younger and not her teacher, then just maybe something could have worked between them, but he wasn't any of those things and had to deal._

"_Probably not, things with Finn aren't that great so Rachel is probably vulnerable right now which makes for perfect snatching," Puck explained while Will tried not to take his words seriously. It was Puck after all._

"_Still, I can't just walk up to her and say, Rachel I like you. It just wouldn't work," Will sighed, frustrated that his crush could never be his. He had told himself many times but each time the realty of the situation became more real and Will had to just accept the facts that Rachel would never be interested in him._

"_Well I'll tell you what, Halloween is in two weeks and I'm having a party. Wear a mask and just show up. I'll take care of the rest," Puck said as he stuck out his hand for Will to shake._

_Will hesitated a moment and seriously considered what he might be agreeing to. A teenage party where there would probably be alcohol and drugs and god knows what else that teenagers do at this function. There was no way he could keep his identity secret the whole night without him being caught out in the end, but he had to try. It may be his only chance._

"_Okay," Will finally said, shaking Puck's hand in the process. "I'll come," he added. "But I'm wearing the mask the whole night and please, Puck, please don't humiliate me?" Will begged as his reputation depended on it._

"_I won't, I promise. I'm just trying to help a bro out," Puck replied while Will scrunched his forehead up, not quiet believing what he had just agreed to._

"Are you going to come in or stand out there all night?" Puck asked as he swung the door open, blocking the party goers so they wouldn't be able to see Will without his mask on yet.

"Puck, I'm not ready" Will scrambled as he slipped his mask on.

"Calm down, no one can see you," Puck said as he adjusted his mask. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Will asked, starting to have doubts.

"It's going to be perfect. We'll go in, hang for a bit and then the real fun begins," Puck said with a smirk while Will's insides turned with nerves.

"What fun?" Will curiously asked.

"You'll see," Puck said as he stepped aside. "Now come on," he said allowing Will to enter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Will muttered quietly as he walked in through the house, immediately surrounded by students, most of which he had in his classes. He felt so out of place but with a turn of his head, he spotted her next to Kurt and he sucked up his courage.

"There she is," Will said while Puck eyed him curiously. "Play it cool dude," Puck commented with a slap on the shoulder.

"Okay everyone who wants to play spin the bottle follow me," Puck said as he shoved Will with the rest of the crowd.

"Noah, are you insane?" Will hissed as he tried to pull away.

"This may be your only chance," Puck said, while Will sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine, but what if I don't land on her?" Will asked as he watched the group of kids sit in a circle, spotting Rachel on the opposite end, next to her Quinn and then Santana, Sam, Lauren and the rest of the glee kids.

"Good point," Puck said noticing the problem.

"Okay, new game, seven minutes in heaven. Everyone write their name on a slip of paper and put it into this hat. I'll call out the names and the two picked go in the closet.

Will didn't say anything as Puck threw him a slip of paper to write his name on. He was too shocked, but he wrote his name down on the slip and handed to Puck who put it in the hat. He silently prayed to god that he would go in the closet with Rachel.

"Okay first up are Quinn and Sam," Puck said while Will sighed out in relief that he wouldn't be first.

As the seven minutes ticked by, Will watched Rachel closely. She was talking with Kurt on her opposite side. She was dressed as a cat, wearing a tight black leather suite with pointed, furry ears. He swallowed as his desire for her became more of a problem for him to contain. He glanced around the room for Finn but saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he didn't show up or was in the restroom, but it was clear that Rachel seemed to not care about his whereabouts.

At the seven minute mark, Puck tapped on the door and Sam came out with a goofy grin followed by a smirking Quinn.

"Okay next up, my buddy Jack and Rachel," Puck said as he grabbed Will's shoulder. Will was sweating under his Jack-O-Lantern mask harder than he had ever before. He watched Rachel stand up and make her way to the closet. Realizing he hadn't moved, Puck gave him a rough shove that gave him the courage to walk towards her.

Rachel opened the door and Will stepped slowly inside. The closet was pitch black and Will sighed out in relief because Rachel would have no clue who she was with when he had to take his mask off.

"So," Rachel said quietly, Will sensing the awkwardness in the room.

"I guess I should kiss you," Will said slightly lowering his voice so his normal tone would not be noticed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, surprising Will. "You should take your mask off first," Rachel commented as Will had yet to take it off.

"Right," he said as he fumbled with the plastic material.

He breathed out deeply at the fresh air and inhaled as much as he could to calm him down.

"Well here I go," Will said awkwardly as he leaned in, hand resting on her cheek. He could feel her hot breathe tickle against his lips before he closed the gap between them. His lips moved expertly over hers, him living in the moment that this was so much better than his fantasies.

A moan escaped his lips as he entered his tongue into her welcoming mouth. She kissed him hard and passionate, causing her to lean into his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for support.

"Rachel," Will moaned out as he continued to kiss her, hoping his seven minutes was not over just yet.

Rachel smiled at how sexy this mystery man was being. She had never been kissed like that in her life and she held onto the feeling as long as possible, letting his tongue duel with hers.

A loud bang on the door signaled that their time was up and Will pulled back after giving her a slightly slower kiss than before.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, breathless.

"I'm just a guy," Will said lamely, unable to tell her the truth, afraid of what would happen if he did.

As the silence crept into the room, Will slipped his mask back on and opened the door. Puck greeted him with a smug smile while Rachel went back over to Kurt, eyes full of desire and wonderment.

"So?" Puck asked. Will grinned behind his mask, unable to control the excitement that spread throughout his body.

"Amazing," Will said after a pause. Puck clapped him on the shoulder.

"That'a boy," he said.

"Yeah but I'll probably never get to do that again," Will said as reality came back to him. On Monday he would be her teacher again and she would be a student, not aware that said teacher was in the closet with her over the weekend at a party.

"Bummer, but you never know. She liked it right?" Puck asked while Will nodded.

"I think so," he added.

"Then go and get her," Puck said as he saw Rachel walk towards him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You never told me your name," Rachel said as Puck walked away, leaving Will alone with her.

"I'm, I'm Jack, like Puck said," Will stammered as Rachel eyed him curiously, taking in his nervousness.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I really like you and wouldn't mind getting to know you better," Rachel said while Will stared at her in shock behind his mask.

"I, I," Will stuttered as he desperately wanted to say yes but his mind was telling him no.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Will finally said, feeling like he lost his one chance. Rachel looked at him disappointedly. "I have to go," Will quickly said, leaving before Rachel could say anything in return.

He quickly exited the party, fleeing past the teenagers and Puck and out to his car. He quickly got in and ripped his mask off. He started the car and did not look back as he pulled away.

He cursed under his breath when he came to a stop light, wondering what in the world he had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So much to some of the reviews I got, I decided to add another chapter. It's a little short this time but I hope you all like it. Please read and review!**

Will sat at the piano as he watched the glee kids trickle in for practice. He ran a hand over his face, still slightly flustered from the events that happened at Puck's party. By the way Rachel walked in; he could tell she was too.

"Noah, where does he go to school? How did you meet him?" Rachel asked while Puck just rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. Ever since the party, Rachel had questioned him nonstop on who his mystery friend Jack was and all Puck could reply back was that he was just a friend.

As Puck took his seat, he glanced over to Will, who was watching the whole conversation. Will gave him a half smile; sorry that he had caused so much trouble.

"Okay, hope you guys all had a great weekend but let's get down to business," Will said as he turned his attention to the white board. He pulled the cap off and paused for a moment as he didn't have a lesson planned for the week. Thinking quickly, he thought of one that could possible help in his favor with his situation with Rachel.

"True feelings," Will said out loud as he wrote it on the board. He heard several members groan but he didn't care. This could be his chance to explain things to Rachel without having to talk.

"That's so boring, Mr. Schue," Santana said while he saw several nods of agreement.

"No it's not actually. I think this assignment can really help some of us get some feelings off our chests. Start thinking of songs because tomorrow we start performing," Will said as he dismissed the group. He watched them walk away while Puck stayed behind.

"Puck, I'm sorry. Rachel's all over you now trying to figure out who I am," Will said with a frown.

"It's okay. You must have made quite the impression on her," Puck said with a smirk.

"I guess I did," Will said, trying to hide his blush. In his head though, it screamed with excitement. He made Rachel Berry love crazy for him, yet the only problem was that she didn't know it was him.

"What's your plan?" Puck asked as he saw a smile appear on Will's lips.

"I have no idea," Will said honestly, his only edge being his lesson of the week.

"Well keep thinking because Rachel seems to be on the love train with you," Puck said with a smirk.

"I know, I just don't know how to approach the situation without it being awkward," Will said, folding his hands together.

"It's going to be awkward, man, you're her teacher, just suck it up," Puck said, clapping Will on the shoulder. Will gave him a nod of uncertainty, not sure if he could get the courage to tell Rachel the truth.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow Mr. Schue. I got to go to detention before I'm late and get another," Puck said as he smiled and waved good bye.

"Bye," Will said as he watched the boy leave.

Moments later Rachel rushed back into the room, startling Will.

"Rachel," Will said but Rachel finished his question before he even asked it.

"I just forgot my folder and then I'll be out of your way, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, quickly rushing to her seat, picking the folder up underneath her chair.

Will watched her as she moved around the room quickly, her hair falling into her face. He sucked in a breath that he hoped gave him the courage to move his legs over to her.

"Have a good weekend?" Will asked lamely as he approached her at the chairs. Rachel stared at him confused but answered anyway. It had been a while since either of them talked.

"I did actually. Noah had a Halloween party that the glee kids attended and it actually turned out to be an amazing night," Rachel explained. Will hid his smirk as best he could, knowing that she was inferring their kiss as amazing.

"That's great, Rachel. You did seem excited today. A new love interest perhaps?" Will questioned. Where any other teacher was to ask Rachel this, she just would have looked at them awkwardly, not sure how to answer, but with Mr. Schue, it was different. He had always cared about their problems and relationships in their lives, so she didn't feel uncomfortable for answering.

"Yes actually, only I don't think it's going to go anywhere," Rachel said while Will now directed all his attention to her.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"He's a friend of Noah's and Noah won't give me much information about him. I also don't know what he looks like. He had a mask on at the party," Rachel explained, while Will continued to be intrigued by her explanation.

"Well that sounds complicated, but if he's worth it, you'll find a way," Will said, hoping that would make her peruse him.

"I guess, it's just that, we, um, we kissed and it felt so right, like I've known this guys for years," Rachel said as a smile appeared on her face, lighting up Will's as well. If Rachel felt this strongly about their kiss, he hoped that only meant good things for him when she found out the truth.

"This guy sounds worth it, Rachel. I wouldn't give up so easily," Will encouraged.

Rachel smiled at his attitude to help her. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. You're always so helpful, even if I don't always appreciate it," Rachel said.

"You're welcome, Rachel," Will said with a smile, but could feel the pressure begin to rise up in his stomach about the truth. His conversation with her had gone so well though that he didn't want to rock the boat, afraid it would ruin everything.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Schue. My dad's waiting," Rachel said realizing the time. Will nodded and waved her good bye.

He sighed to himself once she was gone and sat down at the piano, lightly placing his hands on top of the keys.

Rachel liked him, yet she didn't know it was him. For some reason that thought gave him a confident reassurance that things would be okay once the truth was out, but on the rational side, he knew that it wouldn't be.

He had lied and made a fool out of her and himself by disguising his identity. She wouldn't be with him once all of the wrongs he had done were revealed.

He sighed a shuttering breath as his mind thought of what could happen if the truth came out. She would be humiliated that a man twice her age had a crush on her. She would be embarrassed that he had kissed her and she would be made a mockery by the entire student body if word got around.

He couldn't let that happen to her, so as much as Will didn't want to, he promised to hide his feelings for her away, as long as he could. It was the only way where both would be safe from the harsh reality the world offered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another kind of short chapter. I hope you all like it though. Please read and review. Hope everyone had a good Halloween!**

A week had gone by and Will tried his best to remain professional in front of Rachel. It was proving hard though as every time she crossed her legs over in glee, Will noticed. Every time she flipped her hair, Will saw and every time she would walk in wearing her skirts and sweaters, his jaw dropped in desire.

Thankfully it was Friday, giving Will some much needed relaxation and peace over the weekend after glee practice would end.

"Okay guys, good job today," Will said clapping his hands to applaud the glee members of their wonderful performance.

"See you next week and have a good weekend. We'll continue on with the lesson next week so keep preparing," Will said as he watched them all nod and leave the room.

He was tiding up some papers when he noticed that Rachel had yet to leave. She was holding her phone tightly in her hands with a frustrated look.

"Anything wrong, Rach?" Will asked as he stacked the remaining chairs.

"I'm trying to get ahold of my dad's but they're in a business meeting that ran late, so now I have no way to get home," Rachel explained in a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry," Will said, Rachel giving him a small smile in return.

"I could give you a ride," Will said carefully, as silence began to creep into the room. Rachel looked up at him with a bigger smile than before.

"Really?" Rachel said, touched by his niceness.

"Sure," Will replied, nervously, yet excited at the same time. "Just let me grab my things and we can go," Will said stacking the last red chair. Rachel nodded her head and watched him collect his messenger bag from his office.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said grabbing her belongings as well.

Thankfully, the school was empty when they stepped out into the hallway. It was a Friday afternoon after all. Not many students or teachers stuck around, too eager to get home for the weekend.

It was a silent walk to Will's car. Where he had been dying to be alone with her all week, he couldn't think of one thing to say. Instead, he remained quiet, hoping Rachel wouldn't notice his awkwardness.

"My car is just over here," Will said once they were outside. Rachel nodded and continued to follow him.

Once to his car, Rachel climbed in the passenger side, Will not having the courage to tell her to sit in the back.

"You can put your stuff in the back seat to make more room," Will suggested as he saw Rachel trying to adjust her backpack on her lap, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay," Rachel said as she quickly got out and opened the back door.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess," Will said with a laugh as scattered water bottles, his workout clothes, and many other items lay in the back.

"It's okay," Rachel said as she moved some of the items from the seat over so she could place her bag down.

As she did so, something caught her eye and she stared at it in wonderment. It was orange and the material of plastic. It was in the form of a Halloween mask. Rachel reached over and picked it up with her hands. The design made her heart rate speed up drastically at the familiarity.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Will asked noticing it was taking her longer than he thought would.

Realizing she wasn't saying anything, Will turned around and looked at her. He looked at what she was staring at and he silently cursed to himself. In her hands was his mask from Puck's Halloween party.

"That mask," Rachel said quietly, while Will closed his eyes in shame.

"Rachel, I can explain," Will said.

"It was you wasn't it?" Rachel asked as she put the pieces together. "You were the masked guy at Puck's party," she added as her breathing quickened at the realization that she had kissed Mr. Schuester.

"I can explain," Will said again, trying to think of an explanation that didn't leave things as bad as they seemed.

"Why would you trick me like that?" Rachel asked, hurt showing through her voice.

"I didn't mean to, honest," Will said, desperation seeping through his voice.

"Why, why would you do this?" Rachel asked as she became more irritated with his lack of replies.

"I don't know, okay? It was the only way were I could be with you without you knowing it was me," Will said.

"So you were tricking me," Rachel huffed, on the verge of tears.

"That wasn't my intention," Will said. "I just wanted to be with you. I know I did it in the wrong way though," Will said as he shook his head in shame.

"Why would you go to the trouble? I'm a student," Rachel cried.

"Because, because I like you okay? And I know I'm not supposed to but I can't help it, Rachel. I've tried and failed and I couldn't take it anymore. So Puck came up with this plan to help me that involved his party and I agreed," Will said, almost in tears himself.

"So I wore the mask and Puck set up the game of seven minutes in heaven," Will continued as silence was still apparent. Rachel listened intently but didn't dare look at him. She felt humiliated and embarrassed.

"I just don't understand," Rachel said, truly confused on how this had happened.

"I know you are, but listen to me. You liked the kiss just as much as I did; now you just know who did it. I know that by it being me, changes things, but you can't deny that our kiss was something special," Will said, looking at her intently, eyes filled with passion.

Rachel stared at him as she took in his words. It was true that she did enjoy his kiss, but that was before she knew who he was. Everything was so jumbled in her head that she didn't know how to respond or what to think. Everything was so messed up.

"I'm sorry. I just can't put this together right now. I, I think I'm going to walk home," Rachel replied quietly. Will silently nodded his head, tears on the verge of coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I am. I'm not sorry about that kiss though," Will said trying to gain some sort of understanding with her.

Rachel just stared back, unable to reply. She grabbed her bag and quickly took off in the opposite direction of Will's car.

Will watched her leave in his driver side mirror. He ran a hand over his face and finally let the tears fall out. Everything he had tried to prevent from happening happened and now Rachel was more than angry with him.

How could he have been such an idiot and left the mask in his car? If only he would have taken the stupid thing out and brought it inside. However, he didn't, and now he was paying for the consequences.


End file.
